Cama de rosas
by tefany
Summary: Lá estava ela, com seus lindos cabelos prateados, a pele morena cantando e tocando sua guitarra, nada parecia a incomodar.Queria ter toda essa inocência que você tem Tâmara.     Fic baseada na Música do Bon Jovi Bed of Roses


_**Sitting here wasted and wounded**_(Sentado aqui, desolado e magoado,)

_**at this old piano**_(neste velho piano,)

_**Trying hard to capture**_(Tentando duramente capturar)

_**the moment this morning I don't know**_(o momento, esta manhã eu não sei)

_**'Cause a bottle of vodka**_(Pois uma garrafa de Vodka)

_**is still lodged in my head**_(ainda está depositada na minha cabeça)

_**And some blond gave me nightmares**_(E alguma loira me deu pesadelos,)

**_I think she's still in my bed_**(eu acho que ela ainda está na minha cama,)

_**As I dream about movies**_(Enquanto sonho com filmes)

**_they won't make of me when I'm dead_**(que eles não farão sobre mim quanto eu estiver morto.)

Estava chovendo muito, uma coisa que nunca me importei foi de pegar chuva, pois na minha opnião aumenta a energia tanto positiva, quanto vital, eu chegava de mais um dia cansativo do trabalho, pois ser presidente de uma multinacional não é moleza, tudo que quero agora é um bom banho e dormir, e ainda bem que já estava em casa e meu irmão Mokuba deveria estar na casa do Yugi, ele adora ficar por lá, bom assim não me pertuba.

_**With an ironclad fist I wake up and**_(Com um punho rígido, eu acordo)__

_**French kiss the morning**_(e dou um beijo de língua na manhã)

_**While some marching band keeps**_(Enquanto alguma banda desfilando mantém)

_**its own beat in my head**_(seu próprio trajeto dentro de minha cabeça,)

**_While we're talking_**(Enquanto estamos conversando)

**_About all of the things that I long to believe_**(Sobre todas as coisas em que eu desejo acreditar)

_**About love and the truth and**_(Sobre amor e a verdade e)

_**what you mean to me**_(o que você significa para mim.)

**_And the truth is baby you're all that I need_**(E a verdade é, baby, que você é tudo de que preciso.)

Essa música, me dá vontade de chorar, ela toca fundo em meu coração, me traz boas lembranças que eu não quero nunca esquecer, a sua linda voz, me fazia tão bem, minha raiva havia totalmente ido embora, eu havia renovado.

**_I want to lay you on a bed of roses_**(Eu quero deitar você numa cama de rosas,)

**_For tonite I sleep on a bed on nails_**(Pois esta noite eu durmo numa cama de pregos.)

**_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_**(Eu quero estar simplesmente tão próximo como o Espírito Santo está,)

**_And lay you down on bed of roses_**(E deitar você numa cama de rosas.)

Lá estava ela, com seus lindos cabelos prateados, a pele morena cantando e tocando sua guitarra, nada parecia a incomodar, queria ter toda essa inocência que você tem Tâmara, há um ano quando entrei pra Underground eu e Tâmara resolvemos morar juntos, K' não concordava, mas depois mudou de idéia.

_**Well I'm so far away**_(Bem, estou tão distante,)

_**That each step that I take is on my way home**_(cada passo que dou é no meu caminho para casa.)

_**A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night**_(O resgate de um rei em centavos eu tenho pago a cada noite)

_**Just to see through this payphone**_(apenas para completar a ligação neste telefone público.)

_**Still I run out of time**_(Ainda que acabe meu tempo)

_**Or it's hard to get through**_(ou seja difícil conseguir ligação,)

_**Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you**_(Até que o pássaro no cabo telefônico me leve num vôo de volta para você,)

_**I'll just close my eyes and whisper,**_(Até que o pássaro no cabo telefônico me leve num vôo de volta para você,)

**_baby blind love is true_**(baby, amor cego é verdadeiro.)

-Tâmara!-Sussurrei ao seu ouvido.

-Oi Seto, não te ouvi entrar!

_**I want to lay you down on a bed of roses**_(Eu quero deitar você numa cama de rosas,)

_**For tonite I sleep on a bed on nails**_(Pois esta noite eu durmo numa cama de pregos.)

_**I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is**_(Eu quero estar simplesmente tão próximo como o Espírito Santo está,)

**_And lay you down on bed of roses_**(E deitar você numa cama de rosas.)

Não a deixei continuar, envolvi Tâmara num beijo apaixonado e ardente, passava o tempo e meus sentimentos por essa mulher ia aumentando, Tâmara nunca saiu do meu lado, nem quando eu me embebedava, e muito menos quando tive a idéia infeliz de me envolver com drogas, Graças a Deus eu parei, Tâmara me ajuda em minha recuperação e isso é uma das razões por nós morarmos juntos.

_**The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry**_(O uísque-de-ressaca do bar do hotel esgotou,)

**_The barkeeper's wig's crooked_**(A trança postiça da mulher do bar está torta,)

_**And she's giving me the eye**_(e ela está me "secando",)

**_I might have said yeah_**(Eu podia ter dito "sim")

**_But I laughed so hard I think I died_**(mas eu ria tanto que pensei que tivesse morrido.)

Abraçando-na, a sentei em meu colo tirando a sua coleira spike, Tâmara sempre teve atração por esses acessórios de rockeiros, beijei o seu pescoço enquanto passava meus dedos nos fios de seus cabelos, ela passava as mãos em meus braços o apertando de vez em quando, com a outra mão, entrelacei seus dedos aos meus, vendo de vez enquanto os seus braços tatuados.

-Hmmm...Seto!

-O que foi?-Sussurrei. -Você não gosta?

-Você não perde tempo hein!-Sorriu Tâmara. -Mas não deveria jantar primeiro?Deve estar morrendo de fome!

-Esquenta não!-Ri. -Comi uma coisa no caminho de volta!

-Já falei pra não fazer isso!-Disse Tâmara zangada.

-Sabia que fica linda zangada?-Provoquei.

-Não muda de assunto não Seto Kaiba...

Beijei-a novamente, gosto muito de provocar Tâmara, uma das coisas que eu so especialista, e eu não comi nada pelo caminho, só falei isso pra brincar com ela, adoro esse jeito dela, mesmo zangada ainda parece um anjo, eu estava afim de sair hoje, mas a chuva estragou os meus planos, então eu acho que vou direto ao ponto, beijei toda a extensão do pescoço até o ombro, passando a língua arrancando dela gemidos e arrepios, ela deve ter esquecido o assunto.

-Isso é trapaça!-Disse ela sorrindo. -Sabe que eu não resisto!

-Então eu sou muito trapaceiro!-Sorri.

Peguei Tâmara no colo e a levei pro meu quarto, desde quando eu passei a ser do tipo romântico?Pra fazê-la feliz eu so capaz até dançar o YMCA se ela quiser, ela se divertia muito em meu colo, ela tirava suas munhequeiras, correntes e até o cinto de caveira Spike, jogando pelo corredor da casa, Tâmara tem um monte desses acessórios, até já perdi a conta de quantos ela comprou, chutei a porta do quarto e deitei Tâmara na cama e fiquei de joelhos tirando a minha gravata e a minha camisa social.

-O que foi anjo?-Perguntei.

-Nada!-Disse ela. -Só que você tem um corpo bem definido!

Soltei uma risada discreta e tirei meu cinto, pressionando meu corpo sobre o dela, eu a beijava, tive uma idéia bem melhor, saí de cima dela e peguei um buquê de rosas que havia comprado pra ela, soltando as pétalas das rosas as joguei delicadamente sobre a cama e sobre Tâmara, pra ficar mais romântico, ela parecia adorar e dessa vez quem cantava sou eu.

_**When you close your eyes**_(Quando você fechar seus olhos,)

**_Know I'll be thinking about you_**(saiba que estarei pensando em você)

_**While my mistress she calls me**_(Enquanto minha amante me chama)

_**To stand in her spotlight again**_(para permanecer no centro das suas atenções novamente.)

_**Tonite I won't be alone**_(Esta noite eu não estarei sozinho)

_**But you know that don't**_(mas você sabe que isso não)

**_Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove_**(quer dizer que não estou solitário, eu não tenho de provar nada porque)

**_For it's you that I'd die to defend_**(é por você que eu morreria para defender.)

Ela tirava sua jaqueta do Gun's roses e a sua camisa preta mostrando pra mim o seu corpo, deitei na cama e beijando Tâmara apaixonadamente enquanto as suas mãos passeavam arranhando as minhas costas e minha ereção começava a subir e a endurecer, me soltando do beijo tirei a minha calça, ela sentou na cama e com o dedo indicador abaixou o cós da minha boxer branca abocanhando meu pênis por completo tomando cuidado com o aparelho que usava na boca.

-Hmmm...T-Tâmara...

Me olhou por um segundo, depois fechou os olhos e movimentando a cabeça, ficou de quatro pra facilitar enquanto tirava o resto de suas roupas, tirou a boca e lambeu a cabeça, suas mãos ageis começaram a me masturbar...Deus, Tâmara não era tão inocente assim, meu orgasmo se aproximava, não quero gozar agora, não ainda, empurrei a cabeça de Tâmara, já esperava que seu aparelho me machucasse um pouco, ela já estava totalmente nua deixando a mostra todas as tatuagens e a borboleta tatuada que ela tinha na área intima, sempre me impressionava quando via aquilo, que coragem que Tâmara teve pra tatuar um lugar desses, mas isso não vem ao caso. Abri as suas pernas me encaixando e bem devagar, eu a penetrei.

-Ahhhnnnn...Seto...Kaiba...

-T-Tâmara...Ken...Kennedy...

Investindo meu corpo sobre o dela, meus movimentos se aceleraram me descontrolando completamente, eu via ela se contorcer e seus dedos apertarem com força os lençóis chegando a ponto de rasgar, gritando para o alto feito loucos, não, isso não é loucura, é amor.

-T-Ta-Tâmara...Eu...V-Vo-Vou...Ahhhnnnn...

Gozei no interior dela, devagar retirei o meu pênis de dentro dela e me deitei ao seu lado, ainda estava chovendo e com certeza não iria sair dali tão cedo e nem mesmo se não estivesse eu não iria sair dali mesmo, ficar ao lado dela é tão bom, me faz tão bem.

-É brincadeira!-Sussurrei.

-O que?-Perguntou.

-Eu não comi, apenas voltei pra casa!

-Ah já é a quarta vez que você faz esse tipo de brincadeira!-Disse furiosa.

-A culpa não é minha se você sempre cai!-Ri. -Você é tão lindinha!

Dei beijos estalados em sua boca, peguei em suas mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus e cantando apaixonadamente abraçados e com os olhos fechados escutando apenas aquele barulho de chuva.

**_I want to lay you down on a bed of roses_**(Eu quero deitar você numa cama de rosas,)

**_For tonite I sleep on a bed on nails_**(Pois esta noite eu durmo numa cama de pregos.)

**_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_**(Eu quero estar simplesmente tão próximo como o Espírito Santo está,)

_**And lay you down..**_.(E deitar você...)

-Tâmara eu te amo!-Disse colocando um anel em seu dedo. -Quer casar comigo?

-Seto você...

-Diga-me!Tâmara Kennedy, quer casar comigo?

-Seto Kaiba!-Disse Tâmara sorrindo e em lágrimas. -Eu aceito!

-Eu te amo Tâmara Kennedy!

-Eu também te amo Seto Kaiba!

-Até o fim!-Ambos dissemos.

_**I want to lay you down on a bed of roses**_(Eu quero deitar você numa cama de rosas,)

_**For tonite I sleep on a bed on nails**_(Pois esta noite eu durmo numa cama de pregos.)

_**I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is**_(Eu quero estar simplesmente tão próximo como o Espírito Santo está,)

**_And lay you down on bed of roses_**(E deitar você numa cama de rosas...)

FIM


End file.
